Known shell launchers include a projector or firing barrel that is closed at the lower end and the shell to be fired is inserted into the projector barrel from above. Thus, the shell slides downwardly in the projector barrel and hits the ignition mechanism located in the closed closure cap. Ignition of the propellant charge located in the tail barrel of a fin-stabilized projectile occurs upon hitting the ignition mechanism. Hence, the fin-stabilized projectile is centrifuged or fired out of the projector barrel which may have a smooth inner wall.
A generally spherical breech ring is located on the closure cap of the barrel to engage a base plate which is firmly anchored on a provided base or the ground. A support mechanism generally constructed as a bipod determines the tilt position of the projector barrel. Such a known support mechanism pivotally engages the upper portion of the projector barrel at a point laterally displaced from the axis of rotation of the projector barrel.
To change the tilt position of the projector barrel, the known bipod support mechanism may be adjusted in length. A joint mechanism, generally a Cardan joint, is located between the bipod and the pivotal coupling means on the projector barrel. Furthermore, the tilt position of the projector barrel when pivotally mounted to the base plate may be adjusted by the particular position of the bipod itself. That is, when the bipod is disposed at a steep slope, the projector barrel is higher and when it is at a lesser slope, the projector barrel is at a lower tilt position. It is not possible to quickly change the angular position of the projector barrel for such special purposes as placing the barrel into a stored position.